Candy Hearts
by Kiss.Kiss.Burn.In.Hell
Summary: When a disease breaks out in Ooo, all the candy kingdom goes into hiding. Marceline the Vampire queen and Princess Bubblegum only have eachother. Rated M for future lemon and language. Bubbline
Princess Bubblegum's POV~

The familiar sound of candy citizens doing early morning chores awoke princess bubblegum from her sleep. She'd been up all night in her science lab trying to create an antidote for a disease that'd been spreading through Ooo, so that when it got to the candy kingdom, she could destroy it. The actual name for the disease was unknown but everybody called it whitespots, because you got loads of white spots on your body and you become very sick with flu like symptoms when you catch it. Walking over to the window, she stretched, yawning as her hands graced the Curtain. Through the window, early morning sunlight could be seen beaming down onto the candy citizens as they hurried about, attending to gardening and such.

As she walked to her dressing table, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Come in, peppermint butler" she sighed

The door opened but what she saw wasn't the cute candy servant, it was Finn the human, hero of Ooo.

"Oh, hi, Finn" she said surprised, "where's Jake?"

"Oh, we have some bad news, princess, Jake's got the whitespots.. We were out fighting in the fire kingdom but what we didn't know was that it'd spread to there already... "

As Finn was talking, Bubblegum couldn't help but notice Finn, he's no longer a little boy, he had quite toned muscles, he was the hero of Ooo, after all.

"Umm, princess?"

A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts

"Huh...?"

"Have you got the antidote yet?"

"Ughhh I think so but its just a prototype.. Follow me."

As she walked with Finn to the lab she had only just realised that she was still in her nightgown.

When they got to the lab, the princess hurried to her desk and pulled out a file,

"Take this and go get everything on this list" the princess ordered

"Ok, I'll be back in like 40 minutes" replied Finn enthusiastically before running off.

The princess at this point was already back in her bedroom, looking through her draws to find something to wear. As she was looking for her usual cotton candy pink dress, she came across her favourite tshirt, a punk rock pattern that Marceline had given her.

After 30 minutes passed, PB had gotten changed and was in the lab, waiting for Finn to return. She decided to make preparations for the antidote, making sure everything was ready.

Marceline's POV~

"Ugh,"

she groaned as her alarm went off for the 5th time.

"Why won't you just SHUT UP!"

She screamed, throwing her hairbrush at it. Marceline wasn't a morning person, if you could call it that. She didn't even know why she set an alarm, it's not like she has a job or anything. All she ever did was mope around her cave. And what made it worse was her dad kept calling her asking if she's met a boy and if she's dating. She was practically immortal, it's not like it's gonna be too late anytime soon. And ever since her boyfriend, Ash had left her, she hadn't been with anyone else. Besides, Marceline had her eye on somebody, they were smart, funny, attractive, what else could a girl want? Marceline daydreamed about her crush while she got ready to do nothing all day.

As she was about to get in the shower, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly threw on a robe before calling, "come in!"

The door opened to Finn looking quite flustered

"Marceliiiiiinnnneeeeeee!" He whined

"What?" She replied

"Where can I get resurrection oil?"

"Ugh, I have some... Why do you need it?"

"PB needs it, she's trying to create a cure for whitespots..."

"Always sciencin' around... "She trailed off and started daydreaming. Finn clapped which pulled the lustful vampire out of her thoughts.

What? Uhh.. The..there's some under my bed, go get that, but bring it back, I need it later."

"Sure thing, see ya marcy"

"Bye Finn."

As he left thoughts of confusion clouded her mind. Maybe she liked Finn, maybe she liked-

She saw something that captured her attention. Out of the window she saw her ex boyfriend, Ash walking with some of his friends. She quickly dove in front of the sofa making sure she couldn't be seen.

It seemed like an hour before Marcy found the courage to get up and go back to whatever she was doing before. Ash had been her longest partner, 3 years, they were together. At some point when they were still dating, he'd taken Hambo, her doll, and sold it to a witch. They broke up for another reason though.

"Now, where was I...?" She mumbled to herself before lusting after her crush.


End file.
